ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Heroes United
Marvel: Heroes Untied is an ideal video game crossover based on the characters from Marvel Comics. The game to set to publish on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, iOS, and Android. Story Plot Characters Heroes * Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) * Captain America (Brian Bloom) * Wolverine (Steven Blum) * Iron Man (Eric Loomis) * Thor (Dave Boat) * Cyclops (Nolan North) * Marvel Girl (Jennifer Hale) * Mr. Fantastic (Cam Clarke) * Thing (Fred Tatasciore) * Invisible Woman (Kari Wahlgren) * Human Torch (James Arnold Taylor) * Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) * Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) * Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) Antagonists * Dr. Doom (Lex Lang) * Venom (Benjamin Diskin) * Magneto (Tom Kane) * Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Red Skull (Steven Blum) * Abomination (Robin Atkin Downes) * Dr. Octopus (Peter MacNicol) * Loki (Crispin Freeman) * Madame Masque (Grey Griffin) * Mystique (Rebecca Romijn) * Electro (Liam O'Brien) * Leader (Jeffrey Comcs) * Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) * Thundra (Tara Strong) * Wrecker (Dave Wittenberg) * Erik Killmonger (Phil LaMarr) * Hobgoblin (Mark Hamill) Other Characters * Alternate Costumes Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man * Black Suited Spider-Man * MCU Spider-Man * PS4 Spider-Man Captain America * WWII Captain America * Civil War Captain America * Ultimate Captain America * U.S. Agent Wolverine * 90's X-Men Wolverine * Ultimate Wolverine * Classic Wolverine * All New Marvel Now! Wolverine Iron Man * Classic Iron Man * War Machine * Age of Ultron Iron Man * Ultimate Iron Man Thor * Asgardian Armor Thor * Beta Ray Bill * Ultimate Thor * Classic Thor Cyclops * Ultimate Cyclops * Original Cyclops * 90's X-Men Cyclops * Movie Cyclops Marvel Girl * Movie Marvel Girl * Original Marvel Girl * 90's X-Men Marvel Girl * Ultimate Marvel Girl Mr. Fantastic * All New Marvel Now! Mr. Fantastic * Ultimate Mr. Fantastic * Heroes Reborn Mr. Fantastic * Classic Mr. Fantastic Thing * Heroes Reborn Thing * All New Marvel Now! Thing * Classic Thing * Ultimate Thing Invisible Woman * Ultimate Invisible Woman * Heroes Reborn Invisible Woman * All New Marvel Now! Invisible Woman * Classic Invisible Woman Human Torch * All New Marvel Now! Human Torch * Ultimate Human Torch * Heroes Reborn Human Torch * Classic Human Torch Hulk * Red Hulk * Planet Hulk * Joe Fixit * Classic Hulk Scarlet Witch * Ultimate Scarlet Witch * Classic Scarlet Witch * Romani Scarlet Witch * The Crossing Scarlet Witch Black Panther * Armored Black Panther * MCU Black Panther * Ultimate Black Panther * Tribal Black Panther Locations * Avengers Mansion * X-Mansion * Danger Room * Baxter Building * Stark Tower * Castle Doom * Asgard * Wakanda * S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier * New York City * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:IOS games Category:Android Games Category:Android Apps Category:Android games Category:Android Category:Microsoft Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Pc games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:X-men Category:X-Men Category:Wolverine Category:Fantastic Four Category:Black Panther Category:Cyclops Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Iron Man